It is known in the art to use two separate sets of devices or hooks to support dual panel shower curtains or a shower curtain—shower curtain liner combination on a horizontal rod mounted in a shower enclosure, over a bathtub or the like. However, utilizing two sets of devices for that purpose requires that both sets of devices or hooks be supported on the same rod. This causes crowding and interference between the hooks as the curtain and liner are drawn along the rod. Moreover, utilizing two sets of devices or hooks is wasteful and expensive. Furthermore, it is time consuming and complicated to install the curtain and liner when separate sets of devises are employed. It is therefore desirable to utilize a set of single support structures suspended from a horizontal rod to support both the shower curtain and the shower curtain liner simultaneously.
Accordingly, it has been a long felt and unsolved need for a simple and effective accessory/arrangement for simultaneous attaching the shower curtain and the shower curtain liner to a rod while maintaining an aesthetic appearance. It has been also a need for a simple, economical, and effective accessory/arrangement for simultaneous attaching the shower curtain and the shower curtain liner to a rod. There is also a further need for a shower curtain accessory which can be installed by a common user in a simple and effortless manner with little or no training and does not require tools for installation.
To overcome drawbacks of the prior art, the invention provides a simple and effective accessory/arrangement for simultaneous attaching a shower curtain and a shower curtain liner to a rod while maintaining an aesthetic appearance. The shower curtain accessory including the mounting arrangement of the invention can be utilized by a common user in a simple and effortless manner with little or no training and does not require tools for installation.